


Initial Public Offering

by trollmela



Series: The heroic relationship of Batman and Iron Man [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: “I know this may seem a bit morbid what with the destruction outside; and inside,” Tony said while filling the flutes before handing them to Bruce who in turn gave one each to Pepper and Happy. “But we thought you should hear about it from us directly.” Tony lifted his glass and paused dramatically. “As of yesterday,” he shot Bruce a look that was probably still a bit star-glazed, “we are engaged. That’s it, we’re tying the knot, getting hitched, settling down, merging personal assets-”In which the newly engaged couple drinks champagne with Pepper, Happy, Fury and the Avengers, and Tony reassures himself that he won't die alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a really long time to put this together! Thanks goes to Starkind for her kind support and ideas. This story would never have made it if it weren't for you!

On the second floor, Stark Tower housed the newly created operations center for all emergency and clean-up crews in Manhattan. It ran 24/7 and assembled SHIELD, the Avengers, NYPD, FDNY, the National Guard and other emergency services in one place to coordinate anything from removing alien remains and weapons, clearing debris, transporting injured to whatever hospital could accommodate them to putting out any suddenly erupting fires.

From the second floor it wasn’t far to the top three floors which were Tony Stark’s home; the main living room level and the roof had suffered damage from Loki, the Hulk, and the aliens, but Tony didn’t have a problem getting out the champagne in it anyway.

“I know this may seem a bit morbid what with the destruction outside; and inside,” Tony said while filling the flutes before handing them to Bruce who in turn gave one each to Pepper and Happy. “But we thought you should hear about it from us directly.” Tony lifted his glass and paused dramatically. “As of yesterday,” he shot Bruce a look that was probably still a bit delirious, “we are _engaged_. That’s it, we’re tying the knot, getting hitched, settling down, merging personal assets-”

Pepper’s eyebrows rose in surprise.“Wow! I mean- congratulations!” Tony had just enough time to put his champagne flute out of the way before Pepper wrapped her arms around him. She released him eventually with a kiss on the cheek and moved on to give Bruce the same treatment.

“Thank you, Pepper.” Bruce smiled at her.

Happy’s hug was even tighter and just as heartfelt. Tony groaned. “Reactor- can’t breathe-”

Pepper blinked her eyes a couple of times, then wiped at one corner of her eye. “I can’t believe it. I thought I’d never see the day- not that you don’t deserve it, you absolutely do-”

“We’re perfect for each other,” Tony grinned.

“Practically made for each other,” Bruce agreed. “Took us two tries and a decade or two-”

“And unless you want the planning of your wedding to take another two decades, I suggest you hire a wedding planner,” Pepper said dryly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll definitely hire a wedding planner,” Bruce assured her. “And it won’t be a big affair-”

“Ha! As if!” Tony protested. “And don’t forget our lawyers, who will have to deal with anything that might come up regarding our businesses.”

“Please do! Bruce, remind Tony that I’m no longer his personal assistance but the CEO of his company. Pamela is currently his assistant, but who knows for how much longer.”

“Going through PAs again, Tony?” Bruce joked.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he sniffed.

Just then, the elevator arrived with a ding and the Avengers with the exception of Thor, of course, spilled out. Steve was in the lead and the first to stop.

“Oh! I’m sorry, we’re interrupting-”

“Not at all,” Bruce called and when Tony didn’t protest, the heroes approached.

Tony grinned. “We’re celebrating.”

“Oh?” Bruce Banner asked.

“Yes! Bruce, I think we could have an auspicious future together as science bros. But, before you came along, I met another Bruce, Bruce Wayne, and he’s in an entirely different league. We’ve been together for a few years now and, well, even before the alien attack I had plans to put a ring on him. Those plans have been scrapped, but I still put the ring on him.”

“In a word, we’re getting married,” Bruce finished, unimpressed by the raised eyebrow his fiancé threw him.

“What he said. And now everyone is having Champagne, so you’re getting some, too.”

“Just like that without even introducing us to your sweetheart?” Barton drawled.

Tony shrugged. “Your faces are all over TV anyway. And his has been all over the press for longer than that, what with him being almost as rich as me.”

The archer just snorted, went over and offered Bruce his hand. “Clint Barton. Thanks for the champagne.”

Bruce laughed. Banner had already introduced himself the day before, Steve had apparently done so as well, and then, of course, there was Natasha.

“Ms. Rushman. We’ve had the pleasure before. Or should I say Ms. Romanova?”

Bruce gave her one of his superficially charming and slightly dumb smiles which really meant that he was being secretly a jerk – not that anyone got the joke unless you knew that he was _the Batman_.

“Romanov is fine,” Natasha replied.

“Oh, you know each other?” Steve asked curiously.

“Oh yes, she infiltrated Stark Industries back when Tony was dying,” Bruce told him cheerfully.

“Not that I’ve forgotten, Bruce-love-” Tony kissed his fiance’s cheek, “but she was also very handy during the alien invasion.” He gave her a nod of respect before turning back to Bruce. “But don’t be jealous, honey, obviously you will always be my number one. No champagne, Banner Brucie?”

The scientist smiled nervously. “Thanks, I, er, prefer non-alcoholic.”

“Let me see if we have any juice left,” Tony offered.

He didn’t notice that Pepper had followed him until she cornered him in the kitchen.

“Tony…I’m really happy for you, really, I am. But a couple of days ago you almost died and now you’re suddenly getting married?”

“What?”

“Proposing to Bruce. You’ve-”

“-been together for nearly three years, known each other for about two decades-”

“-and almost died a few days ago.”

Tony stopped; he stopped talking, he stopped moving, he even stopped breathing — at least he thought so. The worm hole, a gate to another galaxy and beyond — a huge space ship in the dark sky and many more of the creatures than he’d already seen through Manhattan’s airspace —

“Tony! Tony, breathe!” Pepper was shaking him. Why was she doing that?

Bruce (his Bruce) and Rogers appeared in the doorway. The kitchen wasn’t far enough from the living room to miss Pepper’s shouting. Tony found himself sitting on the floor with his back against the dishwasher. How did he get there?

“The ring… desk drawer… workshop.”

He was looking at Pepper, but it was Bruce who took his hand and suddenly knelt next to him.

“It’s right here, remember?” He said, showing him the ring. “You gave it to me yesterday.”

“Paris ... next week.”

“I know. Breathe, Tony.”

Why was everybody telling him to breathe?

“Panic attack?” Rogers asked neutrally.

“What were you talking about? Did something set him off?” Bruce asked Pepper.

Tony hated how they started talking to each other about him over his head.

“I’m fine,” he snapped before Pepper could answer. He hauled himself roughly to his feet by pushing off Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce looked him in the eye, but then only asked:

“You ready to go back to the others?”

“Yes,” Tony replied with more force than enthusiasm. Ignoring Pepper and Rogers, he returned to the living room. It was Bruce who remembered to bring the orange juice for his namesake, who took the bottle and filled his own glass.

Bruce gave him a nod and went back to his partner who had just finished his champagne in one chug.

“Babe?”

There was a bit of space between them and the others now so that they had at least the illusion of privacy. Tony threw him a bland smile. Then, with a twitch of his lips, he lent in and surprised Bruce with a kiss; and it wasn’t a chaste one fit for the public either: it was intimate, scorching hot, his tongue delving into Bruce’s mouth quicker than the other man could have stopped him, and the world narrowed down to the sensation of Tony’s body against his and his tongue. A cat call only vaguely registered. 

“Sir, Director Fury is coming up in the elevator.”

That, at last, made Tony break the kiss.

“Another surprise guest?” He remarked neutrally without any evidence of his previous panic attack and turned back to room at large. “I suppose we had better open another bottle of that champagne.”

 

Bruce had seen a video of Nick Fury when the man visited Tony’s Malibu mansion. Seeing him in person and being in his presence was completely different. He was about Bruce’s height, and his dress style could certainly be called intimidating. Bruce would know; Batman was made up of many elements, and few of them had only one purpose. Fury’s main purpose was evidently to impersonate the very definition of BAMF. Or maybe he’d always had a different taste for clothes, who knew. Bruce didn’t judge.

“Mr. Stark. Are we celebrating New York’s continued existence?”

He asked, crossing the room in long strides. His eye went from Tony to Bruce, who found himself being especially closely scrutinized. He put his game face on.

“Not quite. We’re celebrating our engagement.” Bruce held out a hand. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Bruce Wayne.”

The man didn’t hesitate.

“Nick Fury.”

“Director of SHIELD-” Tony added. “And what does that stand for again?” Bruce had to hand it to him; even he couldn’t always tell when Tony was being an ass or honestly clueless.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Fury elaborated, eye still on Bruce.

“Quite a mouthful,” Bruce smiled. “Champagne, Director Fury?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before handing him a glass.

“So, engaged? The press will be quite torn about what to report on most, especially considering your high profile.”

“Oh, I’m sure aliens in New York should have us beat at least for a little while,” Bruce replied casually.

For the rest of the night, he ignored the slight feeling of discomfort at being the focus of Fury’s attention every so often, and Tony’s waggling eyebrows when he caught on. Of course Tony would find it funny when someone stuck their nose into Bruce’s carefully constructed playboy persona.

* * *

Tony used to be fascinated by space. It was the idea of unexplored territory that had fascinated him, a place where he hadn’t been able to go using Iron Man; oh, yes, he had definitely been invested in Musk’s SpaceX project.

Now, all he could think about was what he’d seen: a giant ship, hundreds, maybe thousands of creatures pouring out of it and heading towards the portal he had just passed through. The phone died, JARVIS’ systems were cut off from satellites and all other earthly systems, and he was alone. Alone while facing too many hostiles to count, removed from everything he knew, and dying; his breath failed him.

Tony gulped in air and found himself sitting upright in his bed. It was dark around him, and silent, except for his own gasps and heavy breathing. He was trembling.

“Tony.”

“JARVIS, lights.”

His AI knew what he liked; light enough to see by, not enough to be blinded by. Bruce was still lying next to him, watching him and keeping his distance until Tony met his gaze and seemed to recognize him. Then he reached out, and Tony flopped back onto the mattress as if someone had cut his strings; he curled into Bruce, breathed the other man’s scent in, and reached for his body, his hands mapping what he could reach to reassure himself that Bruce was there; real.

“I’m marrying you for your abs, right?” He asked, trying for a joke but his voice was shaky.

“I thought it was for my money.”

“Can I change my mind?”

“About whether you’re marrying me for my abs or my money? Sure.”

Tony exhaled. He wasn’t alone; he wasn’t going to die alone. Bruce wouldn’t let him.


End file.
